


how do i live

by kinestheticpariah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Promstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinestheticpariah/pseuds/kinestheticpariah





	how do i live

You are Dave Strider and you’re sitting at a table at Prom, John Egbert’s tan left hand on your ridiculously pale right one, punch in your left. Karkat is sitting on the other side of the table, looking a bit uncomfortable as Nepeta cuddles him. You’re pretty sure she just fucking  _purred_ …

“Hey,” John says, and his voice would be too quiet to hear over the loud music if he didn’t have his lips directly next to your ear. While you are totally cool with John’s warm, slightly moist breath at the side of your neck, you do  _not_  want to pop a boner in the middle of Prom at all times, so you shift away a bit, playing it off as surprise, and turn to face him. “I’m gonna be right back, all right?” He squeezes your hand, presses his lips to yours briefly, and you nod. He stands up, letting go of your hand, and before he walks away, he presses his lips to yours again, this time softly sucking on your top lip.

“Fuck you,” you murmur, although it sounds more like “frryrr” with his lips against yours. He steps back and flashes one of his goddamned brilliant smiles before setting out to navigate the crowd.

As you sit more or less alone at the table (Karkat and Nepeta are in their own world), you reflect on just how much things have changed. When you moved to Washington in seventh grade, John was a dorky, chubby kid with buckteeth. Now he’s captain of the football team, a good two or three inches taller than you, and pretty damn well-toned, all clear tanned skin and straight white teeth.

John is gone for a good five minutes, so you wander to the refreshments tables and grab yourself a few of those fancy french “macarons” Jade was gushing about earlier. You conclude that they’re not too bad, so you heap ten or so onto a plate and bring it back to the table to share with John when he comes back. You’ve eaten three when he comes back, and right when you turn to face him, the previous song fades out and the voice of Bro fills the room.

“I interrupt your sexy grinding to bring you a sweet, sappy love song to slow-dance your asses off to. This one is dedicated to David Strider from John Egbert.” You can feel your face growing hot. “Kawaii yaois, bro.”

John grabs your hand and excitedly drags you out to the dance floor as the song starts. Your phone vibrates in your pocket when you reach the floor, and you pull it out to find a text from your bro.

 

TT: (◕‿◕✿) 

 

You shake your head, shoving the phone back into your pocket, and place your hands on John’s shoulders, while he wraps his around your waist.

It’s only after you’ve laced your fingers together behind John’s neck and begun swaying that you realize what song is playing.

 

_How do I…_

_get through a night without you?_

  
“Dammit, Egbert,” you mumble, your drawl coming out more than it has in almost six years, and he chuckles as he presses a kiss to your forehead and pulls you closer.

And then he starts fucking humming along to the song. You sigh and shake your head. “Guess I should’ve expected it,” you say, and he lets out a snort, presumably in agreement. 

“And tell me now…”

“No, please-“

“How do I live without you? I want to knoow…”

“John.”

“How do I breathe without you, if you ever go…?”

“Fuck you.”

He finally quits singing to move his lips to your ear to whisper, “Tonight sound good?” and you let out a quiet laugh, allowing yourself a smirk as you tilt your head up to meet his eyes.

“You might be captain of the football team and Mr. Popular and all that shit,” you say, “but you’re a huge fucking dork.”

“I know.”

At this point you’re nearly flush against him, your arms around his neck and his around your waist. You might as well be wearing a damn ballgown. Maybe you should’ve gone with one instead of the red tux you’re wearing - it’d be ironic, wouldn’t it?

“Dave?”

“Mhm.”

“I love you.”

You smile. “I love you too.”

After the song has ended, your Bro decides it’s a fucking great idea to say:

“Make sure you use condoms tonight, little man. Apartment’s all yours.”

You and John exchange glances, and you silently agree this is your cue to leave.


End file.
